Little brother No!
by hasari28
Summary: no summary , just read it


tittle : little brother NO!

cast : baekhyun, chanyeol, chanhyun

rating : T

ini FF pertama aku ya mudah-mudahan tidak mengecewakan silahkan di baca setelahnya silahkan review...

"baekki, aku merindukan mu" ucap chanyeol pada namja manis yang berada di pelukannya sekarang

"hmm, aku juga merindukanmu yeolli."jawab baekhyun memeluk erat tubuh tegap suaminya park chanyeol, ya chanyeol dan baekhyun adalah pasangan suami-istri yang sudah menikah dan sudah dikaruniai seorang anak lelaki manis hasil cinta mereka. Hari ini mereka saling melampiaskan kerinduan mereka melalui pelukan hangat yang mereka ciptakan, karena chanyeol baru pulang dari tugas kantor yang mengharuskannya pergi ke pulau jeju untuk menyelesaikan sebuah proyek yang ada disana.

"yeolli, lebih baik kau mandi terlebih dahulu dan kemudian kita makan malam bersama chanhyun." Saran baekhyun

"baiklah, masak yang enak ne." kata chanyeol sambil mengusakkan tangannya di rambut baekhyun.

"aishh kau merusak rambutku yeoll ! lebih baik kau cepat mandi." Ucap baekhyun ketus lalu berlalu meninggalkan chanyeol ke arah dapur.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah istrinya yang menurutnya childish, lalu chanyeol segera membersihkan dirinya agar dia bisa cepat makan malam bersama keluarga kecilnya.

Sementara itu namja cantik yang sudah selesai menyiapkan makan malam untuk keluarga kecilnya sekarang sedang menuju kamar anaknya untuk mengajaknya makan malam bersama.

"chanhyun ayo makan malam bersama,kau sedang apa di dalam? eomma masuk ya." Ucap baekhyun sambil memasuki kamar anaknya.

Baekhyun merasa cemas ketika melihat anaknya tertidur dan membalut tubuhnya penuh dengan selimut mulai mendekati dan membuka perlahan selimutnya.

"hyuni~ kau kenapa apa kau sakit?" Tanya baekhyun lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang anaknya.

"hmm, ani eomma aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya malas sambil menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah baekhyun

"badan mu tak panas, lalu kau kenapa? Tak biasanya kau seperti ini." Baekhyun bertanya sambil mengelus surai lembut anaknya

"aku hanya lelah eomma." Ucapnya lagi bahwa dia benar-benar baik-baik saja.

"baiklah jika kau baik-baik saja, tapi kau tidak biasanya tidur ketika waktu makan malam datang dan apakah kau sudah mandi? " Tanya baekhyun lembut, baekhyun adalah tipe ibu yang pengertian dan selalu mengerti keadaan anak yang paling disayangnya.

"ishh eomma tentu saja aku sudah mandi apa aku tidak wangi?" ujar chanhyun sambil mempouting kan bibirnya kesal

"haha jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu hyuni sayang kau semakin terlihat imut" baekhyun menggoda anaknya sambil mencubit kedua belah pipi chanhyun gemas.

"eomma aku ini tampan bukan imut~ sudahlah eomma bukankah tadi eomma mengajakku untuk makan malam." Rengek chanhyun sambil melepaskan kedua tangan eomma nya yang berada dipipinya

"hmm kajja kita makan appa sudah menunggu kita." Ajaknya sambil merangkul bahu anaknya kemudian berjalan bersama menuju ruang makan

Kemudian keduanya duduk di meja makan menunggu sang appa untuk makan bersama.

"eomma apakah benar appa sudah pulang? Kenapa appa lama sekali." Protesnya karena sang appa yang ditunggu belum datang.

"tentu saja apa sudah datang, apa kau merindukan appa?" ujar chanyeol yang tiba-tiba datang dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping chanhyun anaknya.

"hmm, tentu saja appa tidak mungkin jika aku tidak merindukan appa." Ucap chanhyun cuek dan memulai kegiatan makannya.

"hyuni, kenapa kamu terlihat seperti tidak senang ?" Tanya baekhyun sambil menatap dalam mata anak nya.

"ah,umm aniya eomma tentu saja aku senang." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum, jauh dari dalam hati chanhyun sebenarnya dia takut dengan tatapan eomma nya yang seperti sekarang, karena chanhyun termasuk dalam anak yang selalu menuruti kata-kata orang tuanya.

"sudahlah tak apa baekki tak usah mempersalahkan ini lebih baik kita makan sesudah makan mari kita menonton film bersama-sama, rasanya sudah lama sekali bukan kita tidak melakukannya?" ujar chanyeol member usul.

"de appa." Jawab chanhyun sambil memeluk tubuh appanya yang berada di sampingnya "saranghae appa." Lanjutnya

Chanyeol pun membalas pelukan anaknya dan mengecup puncak kepala anaknya penuh dengan sayang baekhyun yang melihat adegan anak dan appa tersebut menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk lengkungan yang indah.

Setelah makan malam chanyeol, baekhyun dan chanhyun berkumpul diruang keluarga untuk menonton film bersama-sama, menonton film adalah hal yang biasa mereka lakukan ketika liburan akhir pekan, mereka menganggap jika menonton film bersama adalah hal yang menyenangkan dan membuat keluarga kecil mereka lebih dekat satu sama lain karena setelahnya mereka akan saling bercerita satu sama lain dan hal ini membuat chanyeol dan baekhyun saling mengerti satu sama lain, tentu saja mereka akan lebih mengerti tentang anak mereka-chanhyun-.

"chani, kenapa chanhyun lebih diam hari ini dia tidak seperti biasanya aku takut ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya tetapi dia lebih memilih memendam nya sendiri." Keluh baekhyun yang sekarang ini sedang memilih film apa yang akan di tonton oleh mereka, dia sangat khawatir melihat keadaan anaknya karena chanhyun yang biasanya aktif seperti appanya mendadak menjadi pendiam.

"sudahlah baek kamu jangan terlalu menghawatirkannya, aku yakin dia baik-baik saja dan kemari baek." Tutur chanyeol lalu melambaikan tangannya agar baekhyun menghampirinya.

"wae? Ada apa chani" Tanya baekhyun sambil mendekat ke sofa yang sedang chanyeol duduki.

"tidak hanya saja aku merindukan mu baek." Ucap chanyeol sambil menarik baekhyun sehingga dia terduduk di atas pangkuan chanyeol.

"aishh apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Bagaimana jika chanhyun melihat kita?" katanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan semburat merah tipis yang muncul di kedua pipi putih nya

"tak akan baek, lagipula apakah kau tidak merindukanku eum?" Tanya chanyeol sambil memeluk pinggang baekhyun possessive, sambil menempatkan kepalanya di bahu sang istri.

"hmm tentu saja aku merindukanmu yeolli, sangat merindukanmu." Jawabnya lalu melingkarkan lengannya keleher chanyeol lalu memeluk chanyeol lagi tak kalah erat menyalurkan rasa rindunya, sehingga keduanya bisa mencium aroma tubuh masing yang sangat mereka rindukan.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan nya dan beralih menatap mata baekhyun dalam lalu bibirnya tergerak mengucapkan kata _"saranghae baekki" _baekhyun pun hanya bisa tesenyum senang ketika mendengar kata-kata tersebut keluar dari bibir chanyeol tak menunggu waktu lama dia pun menjawabnya sesuai dengan apa yang dia rasakan _"nado saranghae yeolli"_ , tangan chanyeol tergerak menyentuh dagu isrinya lalu ia mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir plum milik baekhyun, baekhyun memejamkan matanya ketika merasa deru nafas keduanya semakin dekat, _'cup'_ bibir chanyeol mengecup lembut bibir baekhyun, tangan yang tadi menyentuh dagu istrinya kini beralih ke tengkuk isrinya untuk memperdalam ciumannya, tangan bekhyun pun tergerak untuk melingkari leher suaminya lalu mendekapnya erat. Keduanya semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka melampiaskan segala rindu yang mereka rasakan karena tak bertemu beberapa hari ini.

Sementara itu chanhyun yang sejak selesai mereka makan malam langsung menuju kamarnya, menghela nafas lesu lalu menenggelamkan badannya di balik selimutnya sama seperti ketika sebelum makan malam. Sebenarnya chanhyun sedari tadi tidak terlihat bersemangat karena dia terus mengingat kata-kata temannya yang membuat moodnya buruk seperti ini.

"aishh kenapa aku selalu teringat akan kata-kata jongsoo eoh? Aishh itu membuatku sedikit khawatir dan sedih." Gumamnya kesal

Chanhyun kembali merebahkan tubuhnya terlentang di atas kasur empuknya lalu memandang kearah langit-langit kamarnya dan memikirkan kata-kata jongsoo yang membuat moodnya buruk.

"hey chanhyun kenapa kau tak mengajak ku ke kantin bersamamu eoh?" ujar jongsoo sambil menepuk pundak chanhyun lalu mendudukkan dirinya di meja yang sama dengan chanhyun.

"eh? Hehe mianhae aku kira kau tak ingin ke kantin bersamaku." Jawabnya dengan menunjukan creepy smile nya mirip seperti appanya (read:chanyeol)

"cih, alasan saja kau ini." Cibir jongsoo kesal

"mianhae jongsoo, jebal ne." mohon chanhyun dengan menunjukkan puppy eyesnya yang imut

"ish apa kau sedang beraegyeo huh? Hentikan itu menjijikan." Jawabnya ketus

"huh mengapa kau menyebalkan sekali? padahal aku hanya melakukan sedikit kesalahan! Dan ayolah jongsoo kau harus bercerita kepada ku, kita ini sudah berteman semenjak kita kecil jadi aku tahu jka kau sedang ada masalah, palli cerita." Ujarnya panjang lebar memberikan saran kepada jongsoo

"haishh baiklah, kau tahukan jika eommaku telah melahirkan dan tentunya aku memiliki adik?" ucapnya

"lalu apa masalahnya eoh, bukankah menyenangkan memiliki adik?" Tanya chanhyun

"aku tak suka adikku dia merebut perhatian eomma dan appa ku aku tak suka itu hyuni." Ungkapnya jujur "aku tahu ini kekanakan tapi tetap saja aku cemburu melihatnya." Tuturnya lagi sambil menampilkan mimic muka yang sedih

"sudahlah jongsoo kau tak perlu cemburu orang tua mu pasti akan membagi kasih saying nya kepada adik mu tetapi mereka tak akan melupakanmu, mereka akan tetap menyayangimu jongi~" ujarnya memberikan nasihat.

"hmm, baiklah kata-katamu membuatku sedikit merasa lebih baik. Gomawo hyuni." Ucapnya

"ya sama sama, jika kau ada masalah kau bisa cerita kepadaku kapan saja kau mau." Jawabnya sambil memamerkan eyesmilenya.

Walaupun chanhyun memberikan saran yang sangat bijaksana, tetapi tak tapat di pungkiri jika ia juga merasa khawatir tentang hal itu, sampai membuat mood nya sangat buruk seperti ini.

"aishh aku jadi tak ingin memiliki adik, bagaimana jika eomma melupakanku. Andwee!" gumamnya lagi lalu dia langsung menyingkap selimutnya dan keluar dari kamar nya menuju ruang keluarga.

Chanhyun langsung melebarkan kedua matanya ketika melihat pemandangan yang menurutnya _"iuh mataku dan ommo" _tak menunggu waktu lama lagi dia mendekat berjalan kearah kedua orang tuanya lalu berteriak "ya eomma appa apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanyanya ketus lalu melipat kedua tangan nya di dada. Chanyeol dan baekhyun yang terkejut mendengar teriakan chanhyun langsung melepaskan tautan bibr mereka lalu duduk dengan normal tidak seperti tadi yang yahh you know what I mean.

"ya hyuni sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" Tanya chanyeol gugup, baekhyun yang melihat suasana yang mendadak dingin ini berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana dengan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"ahh , kajja kita mulai menonton film nya." Ajak baekhyun

Chanhyun yang sedari tadi berdiri langsung duduk diantara kedua orangtuanya memisahkan jarak antara baekhyun dan chanyeol, kemudian dia mulai menghadap baekhyun lalu memeluknya erat.

"ahh eomma aku tak suka melihat eomma berduaan dengan appa eomma." Rengeknya

Baekhyun dan chanyeol pun hanya bisa mengerutkan kening nya mendengar penuturan anaknya yang terdengar sangat aneh.

"memang kenapa hyuni kenapa tidak boleh heum?" Tanya baekhyun sambil mengusap surai rambut baekhyun dengan sayang.

"kau kenapa hyuni, kenapa appa tak boleh berduaan bersama eommamu? Kau cemburu." Tanya chanyeol sambil menggoda anak nya.

Chanhyun hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan eomma dan appanya

"aku tak cemburu pada appa." Jawabnya

"lalu kenapa hyuni." Tanya baekhyun lagi

"apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kau murung hari ini." Tanya chanyeol memastikan.

"hmm iya, eomma appa aku tak ingin punya adik lagi." Jawabnya sambil mengangguk kemudian menatap wajah eommanya dengan wajah yang basah

Kemudian chanyeol dan baekhyun hanya terdiam mendengar pernyataan dari chanhyun karena mereka berdua berfikir kenapa anaknya bisa berfikir seperti ini.

"kenapa chanhyun berfikir seperti ini? Eomma dan appa akan selalu menyayangimu hyuni walaupun kau memiliki adik, kita pasti akan mencintai kalian berdua. Kau jangan berkata seperti itu lagi araso?" ucapnya sambil menghapus air mata yang ada di pipi chanhyun lalu memeluknya.

"ya! kalian berdua jangan melupakan aku, apa kalian tak menyadari ada aku disini?" Tanya chanyeol karena mengacuhkan lalu memeluk kedua malaikatnya dari belakang dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"kalian adalah harta yang paling berharga untukku, aku pasti akan selalu menjaga kalian dan benar yang dikatakan eomma-mu hyuni kita tak akan melupakanmu walaupunkau memiliki adik lagi, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir." Lalu chanyeol mencium puncak kepala anaknya dan mencium kening istrinya untuk menunjukkan seberapa sayang nya chanyeol kepada mereka.

"ya eomma appa saranghae." Ungkapnya sambil tersenyum kearah orang tuanya

"nado nae aegy-a" lalu baekhyun memeluk anaknya erat.

"jadi chanhyun kamu mau kan memiliki adik lagi?" goda chanyeol kepada anaknya

"aniyo shiro appa dan appa tak boleh berdekatan kepada umma, umma hanya miliku !" ucapnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya kepada ummanya.

"aishh hyuni" gumam chanyeol sebal, tak menunggu lama chanyeol melepaskan pelukan chanhyun dari eomma nya lalu menggelitiknya .

"appa appa geliiiii lepas appa." Rengek chanhyun

"shireo, appa tak mau" jawab chanyeol

Sepertinya malam ini akan dipenuhi oleh kehangatan dan canda tawa dikediaman keluarga kecil Park, Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan keluarganya saat ini, ya dia berharap semoga kebahagiaan selalu hadir bersama keluarga kecilnya ini.


End file.
